Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor device and more particularly, to an image sensor.
Image sensors convert optical images into electrical signals. With the development of the computer and communication industries, a demand for image sensors having improved performance in various applications, such as digital cameras, camcorders, smart phones, game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots and the like has been increasing.